talesofarcadiafandomcom-20200222-history
Krel Tarron
Prince Krel Tarron is one of the main stars in the Tales of Arcadia franchise. He appears as a minor character in Part Three of Trollhunters and the deuteragonist of 3Below. History Backstory Prince Krel lived on the planet, Akiridion-5 with his sister, Princess Aja and their parents, King Fialkov and Queen Coranda. While Aja often snuck off to have fun in the kingdom, Krel spent most of his time experimenting and studying Akiridion technology. The two often received lectures from their parents about their responsibilities they will have when they take over the planet, to which they often fell asleep. On the day of Krel's coronation ceremony, he was assigned to battle their best fighter, Varvatos Vex, to show the kingdom his battle skills. Unfortunately, the battle is interrupted by General Morando and his evil henchmen, whom have come to take over the kingdom. Part Three (Trollhunters) Meeting the Trollhunter The Trollhunters take the royals on a tour of Arcadia during their quest for Merlin's ingredients (see below at "Searching For Aja's Serrator" for more info). Part One (3Below) Morando's Attack Krel calls Aja to check if she's going to their joined coronation, she explains that she has no intention of becoming Queen-in-Waiting. King Fialkov comes by to tell him that Aja will not be attending the coronation but he already knows. Krel finishes the device he makes to win the duel then his father gives him advice about being King and how nobody is ever ready. The battle begins and Vex is overconfident in fighting Krel. Just then, General Morando and his army attack the kingdom, forcing Zadra, Vex, and the royal family to flee to the mothership. However, Morando's thugs attack Fialkov and Coranda, cause them to revert to their original cores. First Day on Earth Despite their safety, the mothership is damaged and disguises itself to look like a 1950s house. Just then, Eli approaches the house, so the mothership changes Krel, Aja, and Varvatos into a Latino, a girl, and a senior citizen respectively. The mother ship also turns Luug into a dog. The mothership then tells Varvatos and the kids that the ship is low on power, due to the Daxial Array being lost. Aja suggests going outside to search for one, to which Varvatos and Krel reluctantly agree. The three go outside and explore all around Arcadia, enjoying its many "wonders" such as popcorn, grass, music shops, and fire hydrants. As they prepare to eat some spicy food, the three then run into Toby, who shows them to the local music shop, where Krel inadvertedly steals a vinyl record. Detective Scott then arrives and asks the kids why they are out of school on a weekday, since it is illegal to do that. He then takes them to the local school. When they arrive there, Senor Uhl questions where they are from. To cover up their tracks, Aja and Krel say they are from an island called, "Cantaloupia." During the school day, Aja and Krel begin to showboat to the faculty and the students (Aja's athletic abilities and Krel's brains, respectively). When they are caught exploring the science lab with Eli, in the hopes of finding parts for a Daxial Array, Uhl decides to have a parent-teacher conference with their "parents." Since their real parents are being revived by the mothership, the kids decide to disguise some generic robots as a stereotypical 50s parents. The meeting goes horrible wrong and Uhl decides to call social services to report this incident, but Aja explains about how Morando and his henchmen took over their "country" and broke their parents. Feeling sympathetic, Uhl decides to give them a second chance. They make it back home as soon as their human forms wear off. Aja begins sobbing over their predicament and begins to feel hopeless. Krel comes over and comforts his sister, assuring her that as long as they have each other, they will never be alone. Varvatos then proclaims Aja as queen-in-waiting as he draws a ridge on her head, identical to Krel's, while she sheds a tear. Unknowst to them, Eli, who had been spying on them from a window, fully observes the ceremony and sees their true forms. Adapting with Humans and Meeting Stuart The kids and Varvatos begin to have difficulty adapting to Earth and are attracting unwanted attention from everyone. When they find out that Eli is especially curious about them, Krel builds a pair of mind-reading glasses to find out what he knows. While Aja distracts Steve (who was talking to Eli), Krel reads Eli's mind and points out that he's been spying on them, terrifying the bespectacled boy. When Krel reads another thought, he covers up his alien form by saying that he cosplays in his spare time. When Krel reads someone thinking in an alien form, they conclude there might be a fellow alien on Earth. That night, they sneak out of the house and hear someone say their names in an alien language. They follow the thoughts to the local food truck and assume that Steve is the alien, playing dumb. Krel then attacks Steve and tries to interrogate him, but only ends up getting attacked. When Aja finds out that the truck driver is really the alien, Krel accidentally insults Steve by calling him an idiot, which provokes Steve into punching him right into the face. When Steve is about to hit Krel again, Aja defends her brother by punching Steve, causing him to fall in love with her. The duo then chase begin to chase the driver on their hoverboard. Varvatos (who left the house during commercial breaks) manages to stop the truck, right as soon as Aja and Krel's human forms wear off and the alien reveals his true form to them. They bring the alien back to their house to interrogate him. The alien reveals himself as Stuart and that he follows all the great royal families of the galaxy. Just as Vex is about to torture Stuart, the electric appliances start to go crazy, thanks to some Skeltegs that Aja brought with them to Earth. Stuart takes the trio to his store, where he sells electronics and graphic t-shirts to find a way to get rid of their Skelteg infestation. Stuart uses a vacuum to get rid of the Skeltegs while Aja and Krel go to school, not knowing that one of the bugs has stowed away on Krel's new boombox. When they get to school, Mary and Darci inform Aja of her new popularity and decide to take her under their wings, much to Krel's jealousy. In class, the Skeltegs arrive and start devouring the electronics and multiplying one by one, causing school to get cancelled early. Aja, Krel, Steve, and Mary start working together to defeat the bugs, but they keep multiplying. When Mary's phone rings, the Skeltegs start to blow up and the kids realize that Earth music is their weakness. Using the boombox, Aja and Krel manage to blow up the Skeltegs in school and their house. Encountering the Zeron Brotherhood Time Loop and Meeting the Trollhunters Krel decides to enter part of the Daxial Array in the science fair, believing that professional scientists will be judging it and decides to have Aja accompany him, despite her reluctance. Krel makes plans to share his genius with his fellow scientists, but is disappointed to learn that the judges are just the teachers from school. Illegal Aliens One night while Krel visits Stuart to pick up a part of the Daxial Array from him, Varvatos trains Aja in the art of combat on the mothership. Later on, they learn that Krel has been attacked by a bounty hunter (which they believe is the Zerons after they changed their style). Fearing for their safety, Vex declares that Aja and Krel must stay on the mothership for their own safety and no more school. Aja, however, convinces him to let them go by using his own words back at him, to his frustration. The next day, the kids are called to the principal's office, where the head of the school board, Bertha Flanagan, confronts them on their background history. She orders them to see some valid identification and some background checks, believing that they are illegal aliens (much to Uhl and the Tarron sibling's dismay). When they get home, they inform Vex that Ms. Birdie might be another bounty hunter, while Stuart forges the background checks. Finding the Billycraggle with Eli When Krel starts becoming the smartest kid in math class, it inadvertently causes a rivalry between him and Seamus, who had previously gotten the highest grades. Eli then invites Krel to hang out instead, to which Krel begrudgingly agrees. That night, Eli and Krel go to the park to look for the Billycraggle, although Krel keeps questioning the legend (such as how anyone could possibly know it only comes out every century). Just then, Zeron Beta emerges from the bushes and Eli (stupidly) tries to talk to him, despite Krel's warnings. When Beta is about to strike Eli, Krel saves him and Eli runs away to the bonfire, just in time for Krel to change back into his alien form. Aja and Krel meet in their true forms and fight off against the Zerons. They manage to defeat them (with Beta obliterated by Varvatos), but Aja soon realizes that she has accidentally dropped her serrator after she ran away from Steve. Searching For Aja's Serrator After defeating Omega, Krel and Aja begin searching for Aja's serrator. They see Jim, Claire, and Toby walking through the woods and see his amulet glowing, assuming that it is the serrator. The next day, Krel is called into a meeting with Senor Uhl, Miss Janeth, Seamus, and Seamus' dad about Krel upstaging Seamus in math class, starting a rivalry between him and Seamus. Seamus' dad then challenges Krel to compete against Krel in a math contest and whoever wins gets the one A+ Miss Janeth gives and Krel accepts. While Krel and Aja discuss how to get the Serrator back, Señor Uhl brings Jim to the classroom to show them around the school if he wants to make up for his many absent days. Jim takes Aja and Krel to Claire and Toby, who reluctantly agree to include them in their Trollhunting mission for Merlin. The royals see this as a chance to get what they assume is Aja's Serrator. Along the way, Krel overhears Seamus' father outraged rantings at Seamus, saying that if he loses to Krel, then he won't take him to Space Camp. The Trollhunters then take the royals to the wrecked Janus Order, which they pass off as a "teen hangout." While they search for Changeling remains, Krel goes into the control room and starts to use the system to play music and show off his dancing skills. When Jim turns the music off, some footage of AAARRRGGHH!!! fighting Gunmar starts playing on the monitors, which he instantly turns off. The Trollhunters claim it to be a movie and decide to take the siblings to see Claire's house, while Krel takes something he brought out of the control panel. Jim and Toby go to the roof to collect some lightning in a jar, so Aja and Krel decide to use their vast intergalactic knowledge to help them do it. Krel makes a capacitor from some parts of the microwave to hold the lightning in, and Aja hacks into Arcadia's power grid to make lightning appear in fifteen minutes. Using Jim's sword, they manage to capture the lightning and put it in the jar. The siblings then bid their new friends goodbye and go home. The very next day after school, Krel and Seamus compete against each other in the math contest. Remembering how harsh his father was towards him the other day, Krel throws the competition at the last minute out of pure empathy. When Seamus asks Krel why he did it, Krel replies it is because he knew he wanted to go to Space Camp and he knows how amazing the cosmos are, causing Seamus to gain newfound respect for Krel. Breaking Into Area 49-B During physics class, Eli shares one of his conspiracy stories, this time concerning one of the military's top secret facilities: Area 49-B, a research facility that studies and researches extraterrestrial beings, including a spacecraft that crash-landed on Earth about thirty years ago. Needing one last part to complete the Daxial Array, Krel suggests he, Aja, and Vex sneak into the facility and steal an osmic circuit. They later agree to find someone who might know more about the military base. Aja and Krel visit Stuart in his shop and ask him about Area 49-B. Stuart explains that the military pulled him out of his spacecraft and locked him up in the base, but he managed to escape the dreadful facility. Stuart then agrees to help House Tarron break into the facility and devises a heist, which he dubs "The Arcadian Job". Learning the Truth During the last day of the school year (and their last day on Earth in general), Aja and Krel decide to have some fun at school with their friends. While Aja is receiving many goodbyes from Darci and Mary, Krel is trying to get the respect and admiration he believes that he deserves. When they get back to the ship, they find Zadra confronting Vex. When the two royals ask what is going on, Zadra tells them that she has recently found out that Vex is the one who allowed Morando to invade the kingdom. Krel and Aja at first doubt Zadra, but Vex confesses that it is true. Furious at realizing that it was actually Vex's fault their kingdom got taken over, Krel prepares to kill Vex, but Aja stops him from doing so. The two remember that Vex actually wants to die, so they decide to spare him and leave him behind on Earth as punishment for his betrayal. Later on, Aja finds Krel in his room, and she decides that they should leave Earth right away and forget everything about what happened with Vex. Krel, however, still wishes to participate in the Battle of the Bands and leave his mark in Arcadia, so Aja agrees to accompany him. During the Battle of the Bands, Aja and Krel start to play some of their planet music (dolphin music), which nobody finds amusing, so they decide to play some "easy listening" music (hip-hop). After their performance, Claire comes up onstage to warn everyone of the Eternal Night, but nobody listens and thinks this is a song. Only Aja and Krel realize that something is wrong and decide to go investigate. Saving the Mothership Part Two (3Below) TBA... Physical Appearance In his alien form, Krel has electric teal blue skin, light-blue hair that spikes up, four arms, and a neon blue jumpsuit. He also has blue eyes and black sclera. He also has a ridge on his forehead which marks him as king-in-waiting, which he received during his coronation in "Terra Incognita Part One". In his human form, Krel is a Latino adolescent male with tanned skin and fluffy dark brown hair. His outfit consists of a blue t-shirt with a light-blue squiggle, navy blue sweatpants, white sneakers, green socks and a watch on his left wrist. Personality Unlike his older sister, Krel appears to be more stoic and introverted, often making snarky comments to his sister and everyone around him. He does not really seem to have much of an interest in a lot of things and has a large ego. Despite this, he appears to be an excellent disc jockey and loves to dance, and he is also quick-witted and curious about Earth. Krel often criticizes Earth's more primitive technologies, as they don't match his own and has a bit of a low opinion of humans in general. He frequently gloats about his superior intellect, as he is a super genius, even past Akiridion standards. He's also shown impatience and frustration when he asks people about a Daxial Array, but they mistake it as a band (since humans don't have advanced alien technology). Because of his self-centered-like mind, he does not really earn people's respect or friendship. He also has some kind of Hispanic accent (matching his human form). In spite of his haughtiness, vanity, arrogance, insufferable attitude, and being somewhat ill-mannered, Krel seems to be a very compassionate guy, as he begrudgingly agreed to venture with Eli to find the Billycraggle, despite his dislike of the outdoors and skepticism to Eli's conspiracies. He also willingly throws off the math duel for Seamus after overhearing his and his father's argument. While Krel's shown confidence in his ability to invent and understand technologies, there are times when he doubts himself. He admits to Aja if he could ever fix the mothership by himself after it was damaged during their fight with Omen. Krel also appears quite touchy with his own inventions, shown when he constantly cautioned Aja not to break his mind reader headset to the point where he whines and was visibly dismayed after she broke them while pursuing Stuart. There's also a tiny, darker side to Krel. Although it was understandable that he felt deeply hurt and betrayed by Vex when he learns that he had helped Morando invade Akiridion-5, it was to where he almost kills him for high treason. However, there was a lot of reluctance on Krel's part, most likely because of everything he and Vex have done together while on Earth. Powers & Abilities Akiridion Physiology As an Akiridion, Krel is stronger, durable, agile and much more intelligent than a normal human. He is durable enough to easily withstand a single punch from Steve without being knocked out cold, only managing a nosebleed (which is neon blue instead of human red). Although his strength is clearly weaker than Aja's, he was shown strong enough to strike Varvatos Vex (a large-structured Akiridion) a couple feet away from him with only a few blows. His agility and reflexes are also more limited than his sister's, but he is almost as fast as her. Intelligence & Inventing While Aja relies on her skills as a warrior, Krel's greatest strength lies within his intelligence and ability to invent new technology. He was able to craft special glasses designed to read an individual's minds and even create a new Daxial Array for the Mothership with a few Earthly components. At school, Krel is also able to ace every single test in his human classes with perfect scores, impressing most of the faculty. He's also quick-witted and good at improvising situations with his own intellect. While infiltrating Area 49-B, instead of evading a grid full of lasers like Varvatos did, Krel used his serrator shield to deflect the lasers. Simple-Leveled Combatant Krel is not as skilled in combat like his sister, but is clearly able to hold himself off against more experienced alien fighters with a serrator (mainly when it's a shield and a blaster). He admits that he's not fully trained in combat and doesn't have very good aim with his serrator, but he does fight if necessary or if it's the last resort. He appears to fight better when he and Aja are working together. During his duel with Varvatos, Krel was able to strike him off with a few blows, despite being inexperienced. Disc Jockey Krel is considerably skilled with music, dancing, and DJ-ing, even blowing away the residents of Arcadia during the Battle of the Bands with his own music style. Equipment Serrator A serrator is an Akiridion's most common weapon, being able to form into a nearly impenetrable shield, a blaster, a blade, and a two-pronged spear. Mind Reader In "Mind Over Matters", Krel invents his own mind reader in order to convince Eli that he and Aja are not aliens. Aja later uses this to find an alien imposter, but she accidentally damages the glasses, much to his dismay. Krel's mind reader appears like some sort of virtual reality glasses. When in use, he is able to hear the target's thoughts while an emoji-like sign appears on top of their heads. It can also be adjusted from hearing only one person per-time to hearing the whole town of Arcadia (which could cause the user to experience a small, brief migraine). Relationships Princess Aja Aja is his older sister, whom he loves and cares for more than anything, despite their occasional sibling-like arguments. When they become stranded on Earth, he remarks how he'll never be afraid as long as he has his older sister with him. He has also shown a bit of protectiveness when he saw Aja and Steve dating, and did not want Aja to reveal her true form to Steve. He is also somewhat jealous of all the attention Aja gets from everyone on Earth and Akiridion-5. He wants to emerge from his sister’s shadow. Varvatos Vex As Krel's guardian and his father's close friend, he sees Varvatos as a close friend, despite his zealous nature. However, once he learns about Vex's betrayal, he immediately becomes enraged that his misdeeds have jeopardized the citizens of Akiridion-5, and he almost executes him for high treason. Before Vex sacrifices himself to stop their mothership from leaving Earth, he apologizes to him and Aja for his actions and tells them that they are unstoppable together. After Vex goes missing, Krel waves off his grudge against Vex and presumably becomes worried for his guardian's safety. Luug Luug is the royal family's pet. Krel clearly loves his loyal dog. King Fialkov and Queen Coranda Fialkov and Coranda are Krel's parents. Krel is shown to be more close to his father as he gave him fatherly advice about his position as king-in-waiting, but he also loves his mother just as much. He became worried sick when they were reduced to their life cores and he currently awaits his parents' regenerations so they could return home as a family again. Steve Palchuk At first, Krel accidentally mistaken Steve as an alien bounty hunter, but ends up provoking the jock into beating him up (at least until Aja kicks him and he develops a crush on him). Ever since Aja and Steve have been going on dates, Krel often spies on them and is against Aja telling Steve the truth about them. After Steve learns that Krel is an alien, they are presumed to have a close relationship. Eli Pepperjack When Eli witnesses Krel and his sister in their true forms, Krel was instantly against torturing Eli and decides to be more humane and convince him that they were only cosplaying, using a mind reader. Krel seems to tolerate Eli as one of his mutual human friends, but he is constantly skeptic about his conspiracies concerning Arcadia's supernatural world (even though he's technically a part of it, due to his status as an alien). Krel is also annoyed by how much Eli snoops around him and his sister and keeps asking a lot of questions regarding his suspicions. Despite his annoyance, he begrudgingly agrees to venture with Eli into the forest to find a Billycraggle, despite his dislike of the outdoors. Krel even tries to warn him away from Zeron Omega and goes out on his way to protect Eli when the bounty hunter attacks them, showing that he does care for Eli's safety and well-being. In "Bad Omen", unaware to Krel or Aja, Eli takes a clear photo of them in their alien forms after the Eternal Night ends. Toby Domzalski TBA... Seamus Johnson At first, Krel and Seamus had a bitter relationship, due to Seamus's mild racist attitude. Seamus used to get all of Miss Janeth's As, until Krel arrived in school, which sparked his jealousy. Of course, Seamus's father is technically the one who wanted to strengthen their unnecessary rivalry by making them participate in a math duel, much to both of their dismays. However, after Krel overhears his father willing to drop him out of space camp if he ever lost, Krel decides to throw the math duel, allowing Seamus to win. Seamus confines that he thinks Krel's a little weird, but okay, and is clearly grateful that he wanted him to go to space camp. During the Battle of the Bands, Seamus admits that Krel is pretty good as a disc jockey, showing that he now views Krel in a more positive light. Quotes Main article: Prince Krel/Quotes Episode Appearances Trivia * Krel's debut was in the Trollhunters episode "In Good Hands", alongside his sister, Aja. ** He also preforms a dance known as the floss in this episode. * A running gag in the show is that some characters, such as Mary and Ms. Janeth, frequently forget his name. * Krel is very fond of Earth music, in spite of his low opinion of the planet and its inhabitants. * Unlike Aja, Krel does not have much fighting ability or experience, so he usually relies on his brains. * Krel is one of the only main characters in the Tales of Arcadia franchise who does not have a love interest. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:3 Below Characters Category:Trollhunters Characters Category:Males Category:Aliens Category:Alive Category:Heroes